Woodland Realm (Faction)
|shield = |banner = |added in = 7 |imagecaption = The Silvan Elves of Greenwood the Great.}}This is about the faction. For the biome see here. The Wood-elves (Silvan Elves or Tawarwaith) of the Woodland Realm are the most isolated of the Elven race, being both powerful warriors and distrustful characters at the same time. In fact, they will not hesitate to attack anyone that does not have at least +50 alignment with their faction. It seems, they attack less frequently, as your alignment approaches +50. Nevertheless, the vigilant Wood-elves guard the last peaceful realm within the corrupted forests of Mirkwood. They represent one of the last Elven civilizations remaining in the Third Age of Middle-Earth and owns the largest military. They wield swift bows and boast formidable archer companies, as well as agile scout forces and riders mounted upon woodland beasts. History Ever since the Lindedhil diverged from the host of the Glinnil during the Great Journey, the Vale of Anduin has been settled by Elves. These mostly dwelt in the open vales, colonising also the woods of Lorinand and Eryn Galen. Denweg of the Lindedhil led a great many of them southward, where they passed out of the history of the Elves (though his son Denethor later led some Lindedhil, known now as the Laegrim, to Beleriand). Over the years, they were joined by Mornedhil of the Penni clan moving westward. The vast majority of these settled in the Vales and developed a unique culture called the Tawarwaith, or Silvan Elves. Their tongue became a mix of the speech of the Lindedhil and Penni, and it was called Silvan. After the foundering of Beleriand, anti-Gódhellim adventurers of the Eluwaith came to the Vale of Anduin. Chief among them were Amdir and Oropher. They, with their small followings, wished to merge with the Silvan Elves and return to the natural life of the Elves, before the Valar had disturbed them. Amdir and his son Amroth became rulers of Lindórinand, while Oropher and his son Thranduil were the lords of Eryn Galen. Oropher ruled from Amon Lanc, a bare hill in the southern reaches of the forest. The Silvan elves recognized their ancient kinship in clan and language, and so welcomed them. Indeed, the tongue of the Eluwaith was learned by many and now has eclipsed the ancient speech of the Tawarwaith. However, the shadow of Mordor grew, and so Oropher was forced to withdraw northward, into the Emyn Duir. There they lived out of the attention of Mordor, and so were not destroyed when Easterlings flooded through Wilderland. But they received through the breaking of the League of Rhovanion a first-hand example of the threat of the Dark Lord, and so when Ereinion Gil-galad of Lindon asked for the aid of the Silvan Elves in the War of the Last Alliance, Oropher answered, though he begrudged the command of Gil-galad due to his dislike of the Golodhrim. The host met that of Gil-galad at the Old Dwarf Road and continued south to the Cirith Gorgor. There they engaged the enemy. But as has been said, Oropher distrusted the Gódhellim and refused to place himself under the supreme command of Gil-galad command. The Silvan Elves were strong and brave but had lesser armour and weapons in comparison with the Golodhrim. Oropher was unwilling to submit to the supreme command of Gil-galad and, as such, suffered heavy losses in the War of the Last Alliance. In the very first assault upon Mordor, Oropher and his warriors rushed forward before Gil-galad gave the signal to battle, and took heavy losses. Thranduil son of Oropher took the leadership of the remaining Silvan Elves but performed no great deeds in the rest of the war. His host returned to Greenwood after the defeat of Sauron, where he was crowned king. Yet he returned with less than a third of his warriors. A long peace followed in which the numbers of the Silvan Elves grew again; but they were unquiet and anxious, feeling the change of the world that the Third Age would bring. There was in Thranduil's heart a still deeper shadow. He had seen the horror of Mordor and could not forget it. If ever he looked south its memory dimmed the light of the Sun, and though he knew that it was now broken and deserted and under the vigilance of the Kings of Men, fear spoke in his heart that it was not conquered for ever: it would arise again. And arise again it did. In TA 1050, Southern Greenwood became dangerous, filled with great spiders and evil beasts, and was called Mirkwood. Amon Lanc was shrouded in shadow and became known as Dol Guldur. Thranduil and his people fled northward, where with the aid of Durin's Folk they built an underground fortress in memory of Menegroth. They survived in the north of the wood for long years, fighting off the spiders when they came too close, but growing more insular and suspicious of outsiders. The death of the dragon Smaug led to Thranduil leading a host out of his realm, to take a share of the gems in the mountain. His Elves aided the men of Laketown, and after supplying them for the coming winter they besieged the Mountain, where Thorin and his small band had holed up. The Dwarves refused to grant the Elves and Men their promised treasure. However, the Halfling Bilbo slipped from the Mountain and delivered the Arkenstone of Thrain to Thranduil, who attempted to use it as a bargaining tool. But the Dwarves of the Iron Hills arrived to succour Thorin and break the siege. As the two sides, Dwarves, and Men and Elves were about to come to blows, a host of Orcs swept down from the North. Thus began the Battle of the Five Armies, well-known in the annals of Wilderland. The Wood-elves took positions on the west ridge of Erebor and trapped the vanguard of the Orcs in the dale, and Thorin Oakenshield came from Erebor with his company. But it was not enough, and they were surrounded, and he was slain. Thranduil prepared a final stand on Ravenhill, but at the last moment Beorn and the Eagles of the Misty Mountains came to the rescue, and slew Bolg son of Azog. Thus the battle was won, and three-quarters the Orcs of the Mountains slain. The forest knew peace for many long years, but of late the creeping evil has returned. On the beech trees of Mirkwood do the Tawarwaith dwell, near the edge of the forest, hunting game and feasting in the starlight. But their forest is threatened, and they must prepare to defend against the shadow. Under the green banners of the Wood, they march to war, armed with bows and spears, woodcrafty and valiant. But should they fail, should Darkness prevail against them, then the woods will burn and all the North be overrun. Yet there is strength in these Elves of the East, and by the gloaming and the dusk, they will not abandon Middle-earth to the shadow. Alignment The Wood-elves of Mirkwood are allied with the Free People of Eriador, Fangorn Forest, and all of the other Elven factions, and is enemies with all of the servants of Sauron. Their area of influence contains the area around the Woodland Realm and Northern Mirkwood. Invasions The Woodland Realm invasions feature mounted and unmounted Wood-elven Warriors and Wood-elven Banner Bearers, as well as Wood-elven Scouts. Silvan invasions occur uncommonly in Dol Guldur, Mirkwood Corrupted, and Northern Mirkwood. NPCs *Wood-elf - Clad in brown and green, the Wood-elves of Mirkwood, of the kin of the Lindedhil and the Penni, are not like their Western cousins. They are more dangerous and less wise. But Elves they remain, and that is Good People. *Wood-elf Captain - Though a deeply suspicious folk and untrusting of outsiders, it is said that they will on occasion grant a few warriors to trusted warriors of Men. *Wood-elf Scout - It is said the archers of the Silvan Elves can hit a bird's eye in the dark, and the valiant woodland warriors of Thranduil are indeed formidable archers. *Wood-elf Warrior - The elite warriors of the Tawarwaith, the Wood-elven Warriors wield bows and spears against their foes. The spawn of Dol Guldur fear them rightly, for they are deadly and woodcrafty. *Wood-elven Banner Bearer - Bearing the green banner of the Wood, the banner-bearers of Thranduil inspire his warriors to fight to the death. *Wood-elven Smith - The smiths of the Wood-elves make use of what knowledge of metalwork they have, fashioning arms and armour to be used by the host of the Elvenking. Structures The Wood-elves dwell in houses beneath and amidst the trees of Mirkwood. Their tall stone towers can also be found housing their warriors and securing their prisoners in the heart of the Realm. *Wood-elf House - Many of the Lindedhil dwell in houses upon the ground, from which sprouts great oak trees. About its roots, they make their living quarters. *Wood-elven Smithy - Though far surpassed by their Western kin, the Wood-elves nonetheless take pride in their weapons and armour, and their smithies dot the landscape. *Wood-elven Tower - The proud watch-forts of the Silvan Elves, housing their captains and garrisoning their warriors. Inside, one may find an unfortunate Orc or Dwarf imprisoned by the Tawarwaith. *Wood-elf Lookout Platform - High platforms fastened to the Mirk-oaks, from whence Elves can keep watch about the land. Items * Wood-elven Bed * Wood-elven Brick * Elven Forge * Wood-elven Torch * Wood-elven Crafting Table * Wood-elven Banner * Wood-elven Equipment * Wood-elven Armour * Wood-elven Scout Armour Category:Woodland Realm Category:Elves Category:Good